In recent years, electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board have been required to further reduce their heights (i.e., exhibit less heights on the printed circuit board) in accordance with the downsizing and thinning of electronic equipment.
A capacitor, when mounted upright on the printed circuit board, becomes relatively high on the printed circuit board. In some cases, therefore, the capacitor is laid on the printed circuit board (i.e. the capacitor is disposed such that the axial direction thereof becomes substantially parallel to the surface of the printed circuit board) thereby to decrease the protruding amount of the capacitor from the printed circuit board.
As a capacitor holder configured to hold the capacitor laid on the printed circuit board, for example, there is proposed a capacitor holder including a holding portion made of a resin having a cylindrical inner wall surface and an opening formed in at least an outer peripheral portion of the inner wall surface and, holding the capacitor inserted into the inside of the inner wall surface through the opening while the resin thereof is elastically deformed. There is also proposed the holding portion provided with a plurality of hooked legs engageable with holes formed in the printed circuit board at the position opposite to the opening. By engaging the legs with the holes, the capacitor holder is mounted on the printed circuit board (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).